Data Server 3
Data Server 3 is a data server held within an off-site data facility. Players began getting e-mails from dataserver3@veilnanoscience.com on Friday, September 16th, 2011 after Alec Veil began using it as a way to reveal information about the company's past. Many of the files sent by Data Server 3 had a specific numbered naming system. Eve Randall Newspaper On September 16th, 2011, the first Data Server 3 e-mail arrived from dataserver3@veilnanoscience.com. In the e-mail was an attachment, a photograph of a newspaper article about Bill Randall who had recently started a blog titled Find Eve Randall. The blog was then discovered at Find Eve Randall. Ward Five Test Subjects After using a stegonography program, players discovered a second file embedded within the original attachment. It was a list of "subjects in Ward Five." On the list was Eve Randall, Allison Bowe, Cassandra Darry, Dorothy Joyce, Meghan Dara, Sarah Vaughn, and Stacy Vasquez. Frankenstein Quotes On September 19th, 2011, players received a new e-mail from Data Server 3, a quote from the final chapter of Frankenstein. : When I run over the frightful catalogue of my sins, I cannot believe that I am the same creature whose thoughts were once filled with sublime and transcendent visions of the beauty and the majesty of goodness. But it is even so; the fallen angel becomes a malignant devil. Yet even that enemy of God and man had friends and associates in his desolation; I am alone. Throughout the first two weeks of the game, four Frankenstein quotes were sent, each one going backwards through chapters in the book. Letters Puzzle On October 5th, players received this image. The left hand side is a collection of the numbers received through image file names, but the right hand side has four more quotes from Frankenstein. However, all four passages are from the beginning of the book, specifically, the letters from the explorer Robert Walton to his sister. Players soon realized that one word was missing from each passage. That night, at 7:58PM PST, the countdown on the Veil Nanoscience website ended. Simultaneously, an e-mail from The Presidio Institute of Technology's IT Support notified players that a second, more serious network attack had occured: : To whom it may concern: : You are receiving this message because you are currently on our mailing list. : Due to a serious intrusion in our network, all of tomorrow's classes and the open house will be cancelled. All computers and electronic devices running on our network are currently not working properly. For the safety of your home computer or electronic device, we also advise all students and faculty to stay off of our network as some links could be harmful to your computer. : Thank you. : - Presidio Institute IT Support This gave players a clue that somewhere on the Presidio Institute website, something was wrong. Quickly, players discovered Alec Veil's faculty page link had transformed into this. Successful entry of the missing words into their corresponding box (I. Ardent; II. Severe; III. Pathless; IV. Celestial) would lead players to two new images, each a photograph of Joseph Silva's desk. Each picture was watermarked with the logo of IRIS and a business card could be seen lying on the desk. Clicking the card would lead players to this picture, which linked players to the website of Global Archiving Solutions. Numbered Images Starting Monday, September 19th, 2011 and lasting throughout the entire game, players recieved these numbered image files from dataserver3@veilnanoscience.com. 1.01 2.100 3.01 4.10 5.1 6.1 7.00 8.0 9.0 10.10 11.1 12.11 13.0 14.1 15.00 16.01 17.100 18.001 19.011 20.01 21.100 22.0110 23.11110 24.11001110 25.111010 26.101100 27.101011011 28.11011001100110 29.110101 30.111001 31.011100110 32.11 33.0100 34.10110111001110011 When the first number was used as the order to place the images, and the 0's and 1's were put together in that order, the string of binary translated to catalogueofmysins, the password for the final website of the game, an index page titled Data Server 3 found on Alec Veil's office computer by Cory Wester. Index The finale of the game took place in Alec Veil's office, as players sent and received text messages from Cory Wester as he moved through the Veil Nanoscience building. Cory used the password generated from the previous numbered images and logs into the Data Server 3 Index to find the final files of the game, which detail Alec Veil's time away from the company.